


Harry's Corrections

by Clarinetfangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character(s) of Color, F/F, F/M, M/M, Queer Themes, not cannon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinetfangirl/pseuds/Clarinetfangirl
Summary: Harry and the gang have been dealing with the mistelling of their story for decades, with all sorts of details being botched. Now, however, JK Rowling has come out saying things they just can't support, so they decide to make a YouTube channel to set the story straight, and make sure that everyone knows her views don't represent theirs
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 22





	Harry's Corrections

No one was really expecting this video to shoot straight up to number one on YouTube’s trending list, but here it is. No one was really expecting the video to ever exist, but it seems to defy all the odds. At first, no one believed it, but a week after its posting, it’s _everywhere._ It has been shared by millions upon millions of people, none of whom can believe it’s real. The people who made it can hardly believe it’s real. It really isn’t allowed. It breaks _all_ the rules.

But.

It’s still here.

_I’m sorry this took so long_

Posted by a channel called “I’mNotThatSpecial”

And it goes like this:

The footage starts off shaky, like the man recording didn’t quite know where his face was going to be until it was too late, but it comes quickly into focus. The focus is on the man, but the background makes that seem a little questionable. The entire wall behind him is coated with posters and newspaper clippings. Some are glossy images of athletic-looking young men and women on broomsticks. Some are advertisements for stores that no one has ever heard of. The largest one is a photograph of a majestic lion framed by red and gold stripes.

The man himself is average enough. He’s around 40. His black hair is shaggy. One would guess he couldn’t tame it if he tried – and it appears that he hasn’t tried. He’s the definition of dorky, with perfectly circular glasses framing his bright green eyes. His dark olive skin is clear, with the exception of the tip of a scar visible through his messy bangs.

“Hello there,” he says, in a distinctly British accent, “I don’t know how long this video will be allowed to remain on this website. Hermione said it should be okay, the whole world is outraged, but once that dies down they might decide that the secrecy is more important…” He starts to trail off.

“Harry _focus!_ ” Shouts a woman voice off camera, “I refuse to have my husband make the most important video ever into something stogy!”

“Yes dear!” Harry shouts back and then continues: “My name is Harry Potter. You may have heard of me ‘cause of some books you read as a kid. You probably thought I was made up, but that was planned to make sure nothing bad happens to the magical community. We picked a muggle author to help us because she was struggling financially. We figured it would be simple enough: pick an author, tell her my story with my friends and family, wipe her memory so she thought she made it all up, and publish the book. All the muggles could know about an important historical figure, who changed the world forever, and the magical world could remain secret. We thought there wouldn’t be a problem.

But clearly we were wrong, because the author we picked turned out to be a fuckwad,”

“Harry, mind your language this is bloody important!” Yells a man offscreen

“You would’ve cursed before now Ron, we all know it, let me get on with it!” Harry yells back, to the audible scoffs of Ron, “She’s awful. Joanne goes on her twitter account and hates people she’s never met for no reason, and as the main character in her book I won’t stand for it.

I’ve wanted to correct her for a while actually. She was supposed to just write what we told her, but after we charmed her, she started taking loads of artistic liberties. They don’t even make bloody sense. I wanted to come out with the truth way back then, before there were movies. Before we even knew Joanne was awful. But the statute of secrecy was more important than some ‘minor’ details, so we’ve waited. But now, people are abandoning knowledge because the person who shared it with them turned out to be a prick. And we couldn’t let that stand, especially not Hermione.

So we’re going to do this. We’re going to expose the entire magical community to make sure that everyone in the world knows we don’t agree with Joanne about anything. This video is just to get over the initial shock for all of you. We really are real, sorry ‘bout all the lying.

You’ll see lots of us. Hermione’ll tell you about our relationship with the muggle world, along with Arthur. Ron will tell you all sorts of misconceptions about magic culture. I’ll tell you all the times she fucked up details on my personal life, and I’m sure Ginny will be happy to join me for that. We’ll bring in lots of people you’ve heard of to tell you their stories.

We, the magic users of the world, are sorry we had to let you deal with Joanne for so long. I hope all the information in the world makes up for it, because that’s all we’ve got to give. I’ll see you all soon, once we get our next few videos figured out.” Harry looks as if he’s about to stop recording, but he suddenly looks back one more time.

“Transgender people are welcome in the magical world. We’ve been using gender inclusive language for decades, like magical world instead of wizarding world and magic user instead of wizard or witch. I’m sorry all of you had to listen to Joanne. We’ll tell you more about that later, but I just had to say sorry to all of you one more time. You deserve better.” And the camera clicks off.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often I'll update this, but I've been thinking about doing a corrections AU for a while. Now just seems like the best time, since I can also incorporate all the great headcannons I've heard (and lots I've come up with myself!) about Hogwarts being super diverse and inclusive of lots of races/sexual orientations/gender identities.
> 
> This is my first ever real fic instead of just a few sentences on Tumblr, so please let me know if there's anything I can do to make it better, or if you have specific bones to pick with the books (maybe they'll be corrected by Harry and the gang!)


End file.
